Locura es sinónimo de gravedad!
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: One Shot. -Tomé al caballero blanco de la ciudad y lo rebajé a nuestro... Nivel. No fue difícil. La locura, como sabrás, es.... igual que la gravedad.


Aww no quiero morir w

prdón x hacer otro fic sin actualizar los otros

pero sentí la urgente necesidad de hacerlo w

Espero lo lean (:

_**Batman pertenece a Bob Kane & Bill Finge. Parte de la trama es mía, parte de Christopher Nolan. No puede ser copiada sin mi permiso. Ambientada a The Dark Knight.**_

**-Qué le hiciste?**

**-Tomé al caballero blanco de la ciudad y lo rebajé a nuestro... nivel. No fue difícil. La locura como sabrás es... igual que la gravedad. Solo necesitas un... empujón.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**La locura es... igual que la gravedad.**

Estaban los dos en el edificio con ventanales más grandes en Gotham City. Joker, después de una buena emboscada, tiene al caballero de la noche acorralado bajo cuerpo. Batman está mareado, pero aún no pierde la esperanza de que los ferrys sigan a salvo...

-Deberíamos dejar de pelear, nos perderemos los fuegos artificiales -Habló él, con voz divertida por el hecho que iba a acontecer pronto.

-No habrá fuegos artificiales -le contestó su enemigo.

-Y... aquí... es... tán! -Por fin, lo que llevaba esperando desde hacía 40 minutos...

No ocurrió. El esperó, pero nada sucedió. Compuso una mueca de odio. Acaso no se daban cuenta de la importancia de su experimento social?

-Qué intentas demostrar? Que en el fondo, todos son iguales que tú? -El hombre enmascarado al que tenía bajo su poder habló. El primero lo ignoró, esperando algo más, pero nada pasó. Así que el preso volvió a hablar- Estás solo.

-No puedes confiar en nadie hoy en día, tienes que hacerlo todo solo... Verdad?! -se desesperó el Joker. Sacó el detonador trampa que había guardado por si acaso, y lo tomó entre sus manos- Descuida, yo vine preparado. Vivimos en un mundo extraño. Hablando de eso, ¿Quieres saber porqué tengo cicatrices? -dijo la última frase rápida y ansiosamente, señalando su enorme cicatriz en forma de sonrisa, como si temiera perderse una letra de su respuesta.

-No, pero se porqué tendrás estas -Bruce Wayne, mejor conocido como Batman, accionó una combinación de botones, lo cual fue suficiente para que tres de las cuchillas, con forma de murciélago, ocultas en la armadura de su antebrazo, salieran disparadas en dirección a la cara del payaso. Éste cerró los ojos y se tocó la cara, y aprovechando esto, el hombre murciélado tiró de las solapas del traje morado de su enemigo, y lo lanzó hacia el vacío. El guasón cayó riéndo, y en Batman, resurgieron todos los principios que le habían inculcado. Lanzó el gancho con cuerda que tenía entre las utilidades y enganchó el borde del traje de aquel maniáco que caía, y después de asegurarlo, comenzó a tirar de él hasta dejarlo a su altura. Lo había salvado.

-Tú... tú no tienes las agallas de dejarme caer -le recriminó el guasón-. Así que... en realidad eres incorruptible. No... no vas a matarme... por algún sentido inadecuado de... "moralidad" -adivinó-, y yo... no te asesinaré porque... tú eres muy divertido -siguió girando sobre su mismo eje, pendiendo de una fina cuerda de un material tan fuerte como el acero-. Creo... que nuestro destino es hacer esto eternamente.

-Eternamente estarás en un cuarto de manicomnio -sentenció la oscura figura que lo había salvado, la cual lo observaba con detenimiento y... desesperación. Desesperación por que quería saber a ciencia cierta, que lo que su enemigo estaba diciendo, no era verdad.

-Podríamos compartirlo! -rebatió-. Porque subirá al doble la cantidad de ciudadanos que perderán la cabeza.

-Ésta ciudad -Batman se apresuró a defender-, te ha enseñado... que está repleta de personas que tienen fé en el bien, Guasón!

-Hasta que sus espírirtus se den por vencidos! Cuándo vean más de cerca... todas las cosas heróicas... que ha hecho Harvey Dent.

-Qué? -El murciélago se quedó aturdido, confuso.

-No creíste, que me arriesgaría a perder la batalla por el alma de Gótica, en una pelea contigo!... Naah -el villano rió-. Todos necesitan un as en la manga. El mío es Harvey.

-Qué le hiciste? -Bruce sentía la rabia crecer en su interior. Como podía ese homicida psicópata...?

-Tomé al caballero blanco de la ciudad, y lo rebajé a nuestro... nivel -declaró el Joker-. No fue difícil. La locura, como sabrás, es... igual que la gravedad. Solo necesitas un... pequeño empujón. -el hombre con armadura negra como la noche no logró resistir más. Lo dejó ahí colgado, pendiendo sobre la ciudad entera, ya la policía se encargaría de él. Y se apresuró.

Se apresuró hasta llegar a la bati-moto. Debía apurarse, no podía quedar mucho tiempo. Si el guasón había manipulado a Harvey hasta convertirlo en una réplica sin alma, no podía ser tan simple. Con el guasón jamás lo era.

Menos tiempo que el segundo anterior. Cinco minutos para llegar al 2-50 de la 52...

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Lo sé, está medio psicótico... Pero si no han visto la peli no le entenderán xP ...

Alimenten mi rara imaginación. R&R (:

**Pasen a mis demás Fics:**

_**-Algo Más. **_

_**-El nuevo recluta.**_

_**-Harry Potter meet the Cullens.**_

_**-Dime cual es mi novia!.**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito.**_

_**-Un completo desconocido.**_

_**-Algo (One Shot)**_

_**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~**_

_**www. fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c (Junten los espacios para llegar)**_


End file.
